


Special

by Ghoulboyboos



Series: The Avenue Q OST makes good titles [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, also some banter, handjobs, praising, tiny mentions of bi-panic but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: If they never end up having sex, that’s alright. Dating Ryan is already more than he ever hoped for.Spoiler: They end up having sex.





	Special

Their tactic has been to take things slow and it (mostly) works out. They go out sometimes, mostly to grab some food. They still meet for movies and take-out and popcorn, the only difference is that they like to cuddle on the couch now and sometimes exchange kisses. They sometimes stay over at each other’s place and sleep in each other’s arms, because it’s a nice thing to do.

Shane is fine with taking things slow, Ryan might be the one who used to be a little too much into the whole “no-homo” thing, but he really doesn’t where exactly they are heading, so he doesn’t complain. They still have very good make-out sessions, though. Touching stays mostly above the belt, but Shane can’t help but enjoy Ryan’s muscly back and arms.

  


At work, they keep their hands to themselves. One after the other, they update their friends on how things have been going. First they invite the Test Friends for drinks. It goes well. The girls cheer loudly when Ryan mentions a little too casually that Shane and he have been on a couple dates. Jen jumps up and hugs Shane so tight he feels like he’s going blue in the face. Then she disentangles herself enough to pull Ryan into the hug with them.

“I’m so happy for my beautiful boys!” She laughs and Shane looks at Ryan who is red faced but smiling widely and his stomach does a flip.

  


The Try Guys are next and in true form to their “rivalry”, they give them a lot of shit for taking so long. However, they pay for the next round to celebrate and as they all clink glasses Andrew says: “To new beginnings. Best of luck to you two.” Shane grabs Ryan’s hand under the table and Ryan squeezes it.

  


Privately, their relationship slowly develops. Shane leaves a toothbrush at Ryan’s apartment. Ryan brings a couple change of clothes and Shane doesn’t mention that he has emptied that drawer for him two weeks ago. Their kisses and touches become more familiar. Shane finds out that Ryan is really good at finding the spots on his neck that make his skin tingle. Ryan seems very much into getting Shane to make a variety of noises and Shane tries to give back as good as he gets. Shane finds out that he doesn’t mind hair pulling when Ryan does it during their make-outs. Ryan mentions one night that he doesn’t freak out anymore when Shane rolls on top of him. Shane understands. “Bi-Panic” is something he went through in college, and even though it’s embarrassing, he tells Ryan about it when he asks. He is ready to tell Ryan whatever he wants to know.

  


“There was this dude, I think his name was Patrick. He would make out with every guy who was interested.”

Ryan’s head is on his chest and he can feel him chuckling.

“Did you like it?”

“A little bit? It was… different. Patrick was a good looking guy but I don’t think I ever was into him that way. But he was a good kisser, so it wasn’t a bad experience.”

“Did you freak out?”

“I didn’t really have time. College was a bit of a culture shock, I didn’t know many queer people back then. But after a year or so I just figured that sexuality was way too complicated to analyze it much more. I knew that sometimes I would like to kiss guys and that there wasn’t much too it. It didn’t really come up again until much later.”

Ryan pushes up on Shane’s chest and kisses his chin.

“Who was it later?”

Shane bursts into laughter.

“You, you idiot!”

“Oh.”

Ryan flushes and he is laughing. Shane wraps him into his arms and pulls him close so he can kiss all over Ryan’s hair and forehead. Ryan is still giggling as he captures Shane’s mouth.

  


The topic of sex doesn’t really come up for a while. Sometimes, Ryan will pull back or freeze when their kissing gets a little out of hand and Shane always pulls back. When Ryan tries to apologize, he shushes him. Sure, sometimes there is a hint of disappointment in having to cool down things, but he never could imagine feeling frustrated that Ryan doesn’t push himself into something he’s not comfortable with. Nothing about coercing Ryan into sex is attractive to him and sure, sometimes he has to take a cold shower or take care of a “situation” alone, but he knows Ryan isn’t faring much better. Either way, he is open for anything Ryan wants. If they never end up having sex, that’s alright. Dating Ryan is already more than he ever hoped for.

  


Because of the comfort with taking things slow, he doesn’t think much when he gets a text from Ryan on Saturday afternoon.

  


Ryan: Hey big guy, want some company tonight?

  


Me: From whom?

  


Ryan: From me, you dick

  


Me: Then yes.

  


Me: With you, always.

  


Ryan: Sap. I’ll be there around 7.

  


He makes pasta, because it’s quick and easy and because Ryan gives him that warm happy smile when he finds out that Shane has been cooking for him. It’s simple, nothing much, but he finds himself whistling as he is stirring the sauce and he realizes he is smitten like a fucking teenager. He doesn’t _really_ mind. And when he throws down the spoon and all but runs to the door when the bell rings, he doesn’t address it in his mind.

  


When Shane opens the door, Ryan strides forward and is on him in seconds. He throws an arm around Shane’s shoulders and pulls him into a heated kiss. His teeth nibble on Shane’s bottom lip and he sucks on it before slipping him some tongue. Shane doesn’t do much but groan in surprise and go along with it. Ryan’s free hand grabs onto Shane’s hip, hard enough to bruise and their hips grind together for just a second. Finally, Ryan lets him go with a last loud smack of a kiss and wanders into the kitchen as if nothing happened. Shane is flushed and slowly closes the door.

  


“Where did that come from?” He asks as he joins Ryan in the kitchen. Ryan shrugs, stirring the pot and feigning interest in what Shane’s been cooking.

“I missed you, I guess.”

“Alright...” Shane’s voice is rough.

Ryan glances up and there is a nervous energy to him. Shane doesn’t ask _yet_ , but he files it away for later.

They have dinner at the table, Ryan’s foot is hooked behind Shane’s leg and slowly rubs up and down his calf and Shane has to be careful not too splatter himself with sauce when his hands shake.

Afterwards, they wash the dishes side by side, their elbows brushing slightly and Shane feels like he is about to vibrate out of his skin.

Finally, _finally,_ when he dries his hands and puts away the last plate he can turn to Ryan and kiss him. Ryan holds onto him as Shane cradles his face, buries his hands in Ryan’s short hair and scratches his scalp softly. Ryan hums into his mouth and pulls him closer. He is getting pushy again, shoving a leg between Shane’s and when Shane gasps, Ryan shoves him back against the counter in his kitchen and grabs onto his hips.

For a couple minutes, they do nothing but kiss and let their hands roam until Ryan pulls back with a gasp and looks up at him.

  


“Wanna take me to the bedroom, big guy?”

Shane gulps and searches Ryan’s face for hints of doubts but all he sees is affection and - _Jesus Christ_ – unbridled desire.

“Yeah,” he says and clears his throat. “Sounds good.”

  


He doesn’t quite hoist Ryan up in his arms but he grabs him around the middle and lifts him enough so Ryan’s feet balance on his own. Shane has to robo-walk towards his bedroom but it’s okay because Ryan has buried his face into his neck and is biting at one of his favorite spots and if Shane gets out of breath a little quickly, it’s not really because he never does sport outside of Buzzfeed videos or because Ryan is a little heavy.

When they reach his bed, he puts Ryan down and his boyfriend wastes no time grabbing onto Shane and pulling him with him. Ryan lands on his back on the mattress and Shane crawls over him, kissing him again, grasping at Ryan’s t-shirt and something in the back of his mind is freaking out because _things are happening_. He is ready for Ryan to call for a stop at any second, but with each mark Ryan leaves on his neck he feels a little bolder.

  


They grind their hips together, a little awkwardly at first until they finally figure out how to slot together and _grind_ and fuck, it’s good. Both of them moan into each other’s mouths.

“Okay?” Shane asks and Ryan groans loudly and digs his fingers into Shane’s back.

“More!”

“As you wish.”

  


Shane pulls back and all but tears his button down from his body. Ryan already has his shirt hiked up when Shane reaches over to help him. They grab each other again, skin to skin and Shane bites Ryan’s shoulder. He is rewarded with a moan that goes straight to his groin and when Ryan grinds up against him, he feels how hard they both are.

  


Then Ryan pushes him back and fumbles with Shane’s fly and he sits up, breathing hard, watching Ryan try to push his pants off until he drops on his ass and helps. When Ryan unbuttons his own pants, Shane has already grabbed onto his legs and drags them off. Ryan’s underwear shifts down and he gets a glance of a very nice, taut butt and Ryan blushes a bit but doesn’t make a move to pull his boxers up again. Their jeans get thrown off the bed and Shane lies down on Ryan again, whimpering as Ryan opens his legs to him and their erections brush, only covered by underwear now.

  


“Better,” Shane groans and Ryan nods and gasps.

  


They make out some more, dry humping like college kids and Shane is sure he needs a scarf tomorrow with all the bites and sucks Ryan delivers to his neck. He doesn’t care. Ryan whimpers his name and he nearly comes in his pants, so he pulls back, trying to make this good.

  


Ryan lies on his back, hands dropped next to his head and he looks amazing like this, covered in a soft glow of sweat with his hair a mess and his eyes roaming over Shane’s body. Shane always considered himself awkward and lanky and weirdly shaped, but Ryan looks at him like people look at Abercrombie models. It makes him feel wanted and sexy and weirdly emotional, so he distracts himself by dipping his head and mouthing at Ryan’s erection through his boxers.

Ryan keens and winds his fingers in Shane’s hair, not pulling, but just holding on while he grabs onto the sheets with his other hand.

  


Shane hooks his fingers in the waistband of Ryan’s underwear and looks up for any sort of protest. Ryan moans and rolls his hips and Shane pulls them down so fast he can hear single threats pop. Ryan is hard and Shane isn’t _really_ sure what to do but he has a vague idea. Ryan seems to read his mind.

  


“Have you ever…”

“No.” Shane looks up at him and gently holds onto his hips. “But I want to try, if that’s alright?”

Ryan nods with wide eyes.

“Only if it’s okay with you.”

“I just told you it was, right?”

“Okay, then… shit, go ahead?”

  


Shane chuckles as he kisses Ryan’s hip-bone. He trails his lips over Ryan’s thighs, leaving little kisses and licks and bites which cause Ryan to twitch and jump here and there. His legs fall open more and Shane glances up as he slowly licks his palm so he can see Ryan swallow. He wraps his hand around Ryan’s length and gives it an experimental pull. Ryan twitches beneath him and his dick pulses in his hand and Shane takes a deep breath. He wets his lips and leans in, giving a lick to the head and being rewarded with another moan. For a moment, he has to shift his knees so he can brace himself on Ryan’s hips with his free hand but then he meets Ryan’s eyes. Ryan scratches his scalp in encouragement, his free hand is thrown over his forehead and he is staring at Shane with so much lust that Shane feels his dick throb without even being touched. This has been building up for a couple weeks now and he is sure Ryan suffered in a similar way than he did. There was no reason to torture themselves more.

  


He slots his mouth over the head of Ryan’s cock. It’s warm and heavy and definitely a new experience, but he can hear Ryan breathe out his name so he is on the right path. Tapping into every single blowjob he has ever received or seen in porn, he decides to start slow. He pulls a bit of Ryan in his mouth, using his hand to stroke the base. His cheeks hollow as he sucks and he realizes that he always thought this was something people overdid to give it the right visual. As Ryan keens he sticks out his tongue to cover as much of the base of Ryan’s dick as he can and he isn’t prepared when Ryan thrusts up and chokes him. He pulls back coughing and Ryan sits up babbling excuses, trying to reach out for him.

  


“It’s okay, it’s fine,” he coughs and entangles his fingers with Ryan’s.

“Babe, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

He silences Ryan with a kiss, heart beating faster at the pet name. Slowly, carefully, he pushes Ryan back into the cushions.

“Let me try again,” he says against Ryan’s mouth.

“Okay. Go slow?”

  


Shane obeys. Both of Ryan’s hands are in his hair, guiding him as Shane holds him in place by pinning his hips to the bed. It gets more sloppy with time, saliva and precum slicking Ryan up and Shane gets his breathing under control. When Ryan gives a soft, hesitant push Shane follows and manages to get Ryan down his throat quite a bit. He brings his hand back to wrap around the base again, jerking him while he sucks and licks and presses his lips against the soft skin.

  


“Fuck, Shane. So good, you’re so good. Oh god-”

Shane glances up through his eyelashes and sees Ryan’s head thrown back, arms twitching. Ryan is _loud_ in bed, his groans aren’t much different from his work out noises and Shane knows he can never do any sort of training video with Ryan again because he will be taken back to this moment. He feels his own dick dribbling precum against his leg and when Ryan tugs on his hair he moans loudly, trying to somehow transfer the vibrations in his throat to the dick in his mouth.

Ryan’s breath above him hitches and between the groaning and babbling he hears _“gonna come, gonna make me come”_ and even though Ryan pulls on his hair harder, trying to get him off he clings onto Ryan’s hips, sucks harder, rolls his tongue around him until Ryan shouts and hot, sticky cum shoots onto his tongue. He pulls off far enough so it doesn’t keep hitting the back of his throat and tries his best to swallow around Ryan, lips only closed over the tip. Ryan gasps for air in between whines, his hands trying to grasp at Shane’s face and when Shane pulls off completely and swallows a last time, Ryan grabs his face and yanks him forward. He doesn’t seem to mind that Shane crashes on top of him and then he’s kissing him hard, thrusting his tongue in as if he is chasing his own taste and Shane moans as Ryan’s fingernails scratch over his back.

  


Finally he pulls back, looking at Shane with wonder and Shane suddenly feels a bit shy.

“Holy shit, Shane.” Ryan is hoarse as if the shout earlier shot his voice. “You are amazing.”

Shane preens under the praise and leans in when Ryan tugs him into another kiss.

“Fucking perfect,” Ryan growls against his lips, “never did more than kiss a dude and sucks dick like a champ. You’re gonna kill me one day.”

Shane laughs breathlessly and feels the familiar warmth spread in his chest. He feels emotional, even though his dick is still painfully hard and demands attention he could probably tell Ryan how much he loves him now. But taking their time paid off so far and there is no reason to rush.

He lets out a surprised yelp when Ryan flips them over and crawls on top of him.

“Ryan,” he gasps, “it’s fine, you don’t have to-”

“Shut the fuck up, Shane. I know what I can and can’t do.”

Shane shuts his mouth instantly. He looks up as Ryan sits down on top of him and he reaches out and lets his hands wander up Ryan’s thighs.

Ryan moves a little till he is seated comfortably and lets his eyes roam over Shane.

“Do you have any idea how hot you look right now? All desperate and on the edge? Like this? Did I do this to you, Shane?”

Ryan’s voice slowly drops into a growl and his fingers slowly travel up Shane’s leg and trail over his dick. Shane bites the side of his hand and stifles a groan. Leave it to Ryan to get cocky after coming undone and jizzing in Shane’s mouth. He can’t really complain, though.

“Tell me how you want it, Shane. I want to make it good for you. You’ve been so good for me. You’re amazing.”

Shane whimpers as he sees Ryan lick his palm.

“Ryan, please. Touch me. Do something.”

“Anything, baby.”

Ryan’s hand covers the tip of his dick and Shane groans and pushes his hips up. It’s slow and agonizing but it’s good when Ryan uses his palm to smear precum and saliva over the head of Shane’s dick. He slowly works his way down in circles and spirals, bringing in his other hand to cover more of Shane.

  


“That good? You want it faster? Harder?”

“Both. Ryan, _please_.”

In any situation outside of the bedroom he wouldn’t be caught dead begging like that. Especially not to _Ryan_ of all people. But then again, Ryan showering him with praise feels so honest and so private that he can’t feel ashamed for it at all. Especially when Ryan is doing exactly what he is begging for, gripping him harder and jerking him off with one hand while the other teases the sensitive head of his cock.

Shane feels pressure in his middle and gasps.

“Are you gonna come for me, Shane? Do I make you feel good?”

Shane can only nod, throwing himself back and forth on the bed.

“Come for me Shane. Let me see you come. I wanna see you, you look so fucking perfect...”

Shane bites his fist as a shock goes through his spine, thrusting his hips into Ryan’s hands and then the rush of release hits him hard enough to stun him. He twitches as he comes over Ryan’s hands and Ryan is stroking him through it, muttering praise and encouragement and when Shane wrenches his eyes open he can see Ryan look down at him with wonder.

  


Shane drops back onto the bed, breathing hard. He sees Ryan bring up his hands and lick his palm experimentally. He makes a bit of a face but then he grins down at him. He leans over Shane and fishes around the bedside table till he finds tissues to clean them up, rubbing Shane’s belly clean first and then his hands. Shane watches him while his breathing calms down and when Ryan tosses the tissues to the side, Shane opens his arms and sighs happily when Ryan falls into them.

  


They snuggle up to one another until they fit just the way they like it. Their legs entangle, Ryan’s hand is in Shane’s hair and Shane’s arms are around Ryan’s hips. Ryan kisses him, slowly and sweet and Shane hums and smiles against his lips. Finally he pulls back and drops his head on the pillow. Ryan looks sleepy and satisfied and happy, but Shane still has to ask.

  


“Was that okay?”

Ryan chuckles.

“More than okay. Didn’t expect you to be good at sucking dick, but here we are.”

Shane smirks at him.

“You have to stop that, any more praise and my head is going to get even bigger.”

Ryan wheezes.

“Well we can’t have that, the Men in Black would come and take you away.”

“The real ones or the fake ones?”

“Shut the fuck up, Shane.”

  


They laugh and Shane tucks his head on top of Ryan’s, not wanting to move for the rest of the night. Ryan doesn’t object, stroking over Shane’s back as his breathing relaxes. He kisses Shane’s shoulder and Shane can hear him mutter softly.

  


“What was that?”

“I said: I’m glad I decided to take the plunge tonight.”

“So you planned all of this. Sneaky, seductive Ryan Bergara.”

Ryan shakes his head and makes a face at him.

“I don’t think I’m going to put that into my Twitter bio.”

Shane shrugs.

“Their loss. Then I’ll keep Sex Bomb Bergara to myself.”

“Oh my god will you shut the hell up.”

“Make me!”

  


Ryan rolls his eyes and mutters something about annoying boyfriends but he pulls Shane in for another kiss and Shane tangles their fingers together and it’s fucking _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get the lyrics into the text this time so here you go: 
> 
> I can make you feel special  
> For an hour or two.
> 
> First time writing smut in a looong time so if anything gets too repetetive I apologize. Based on a talk I had with a friend about sleeping with someone new and how "just wing it" usually works as long as you talk about what's cool and what isn't.


End file.
